Tribology refers to the science and engineering of solid surfaces. Tribology includes the study and application of surface chemistry and structure, friction, lubrication, corrosion, and wear. The tribological interactions of a solid surface with interfacing materials and the surrounding environment may result in the loss of material from the surface in processes generally referred to as “wear.” Major types of wear include abrasion, friction (adhesion and cohesion), erosion, and corrosion. Wear may be reduced by the use of lubricants and/or other anti-wear agents. Wear may also be reduced by modifying the surface properties of solids using one or more “surface engineering” processes (i.e., modifying the chemical and/or structural properties of solid surfaces).